spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Band
Welcome to the Band is the pilot episode of The Snails. Trivia *Plankton was going to create the band but was changed to SpongeBob for an unknown reason. Transcript (Written By Kidboy24) SpongeBob: Good morning Gary! What do you want to do today? Gary: Meow, Meow (Means: Aren't you supposed to be at work?) SpongeBob: No Gary it's Saturday! Let's see whats on T.V. T.V: (Perch Perkins:) ...In other news The Worms have been stated the best rock band ever! SpongeBob: Gary did you hear that? Gary: Meow (Means: Yes) SpongeBob: I could start my own band! (Run's outside) See you later Gary! (Scene cuts to Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: ...So I was thinking we could start our own band! Squidward: Will there be clarinet solos? SpongeBob: Nope. Squidward: (Walking out) Pass! Mr. Krabs: Join or your fired. Squidward: (Walking back in) Fine. I will join band moron. Patrick: Thats no attitude for a band! SpongeBob: Thats a good idea for a song! Lets go and get Sandy. Squidward: Bye you stupid lot! Patrick: What did I say? Squidward: It's not like you will call the police... Patrick: I will do that when we come back. (Walks out with SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs) (Scene cuts to Sandy's Treedome) Sandy: So you want me to join your band? SpongeBob: If you want to. Sandy: Ok. Mr. Krabs: More money for me! (Scene returns to Krusty Krab) Patrick: So we now have twenty-five members. SpongeBob: No, we only have five. Mr. Krabs: If we have six, I will have more money! Squidward: What your gonna ask your cousin to join? (Flashback Starts at SpongeBob's house.) Stanley: I will just be in the toilet. SpongeBob: Ok. (1 Minute Later) SpongeBob: Ok, my toilet is now flooded. (Flashback Ends) SpongeBob: I was thinking about Gary. Squidward: How on earth can a Snail play in a band? Sandy: According to my calculations Gary is the..... Squidward: Whatever. Sandy: .....Smartest snail ever. (Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house) SpongeBob: Do you want to join our band? Gary: Meow (Means: Yes please) Plankton: (Walks in) Can I join? Mr. Krabs: Thats just a excuse to steal my secret formula. Plankton: Are you sure? I will just join anyway. SpongeBob: I think seven members is enough. (Two hours later) SpongeBob:Well, we just made a music video. Would you like to see it? (3 Seconds of silence) Great, here it is. (Music Video Plays Called Best Friends.) Lyrics. Verse 1 SpongeBob, Patrcick, Squidward and Sandy. They are all my Greatest Friends. Krabs,Plankton, Larry and Gary, They are all my Greatest Friends. We Laugh, We Play, We Shout and Sing Because they are my Greatest Friends We cry, We Scream, We Jump up and Down Because They Are My Greatest Friends. Chorus Frieeends are theeeeeeir to heeeeeeeelp you. Frieeeends are theeeeeeeir to beeeeeeeee cool (Instrumental break) Verse 2 Cinema, Park, Toy Shop and Playground Because that's where Best Friends gooo. Bookstore, Theme Park, Zoo, Mall Because that's what Best Friends Do We Eat, We Drink, We Sleep, We Move Because that's what Best Friends Do!. We Buy, We Sell, We Make, We Do Because that's what Friends Are For. (Instrumentsl Break) Chorus Frieeeeeends are theeeeeeeir to heeeeeeeelp you Frieeeeeends are theeeeeeeir to beeeeeeee cool Frieeeeends are theeeeeeeir to heeeeeeeelp you Frieeeeeends are theeeeeeir to beeeeeeeee cool (Bridge comes in) (Bridge finishes) Chorus Frieeeeeeeeeeends are theeeeeeeeeeeir to heeeeeeeeeeeelp you Frieeeeeeeeeeends are theeeeeeeeeeeir to beeeeeeeeeeeee cool Frieeeeeeeeeeeends are theeeeeeeeeeeir to heeeeeeeeeeeelp you Frieeeeeeeeeeeeends are theeeeeeeeeir to beeeeeeeeeeeee cool Final Frieeeeeeeends is theeeeeeeeeee only oneeeeeeeeeee. Theeeeeeeeeeeeir to heeeeeeelp you when you need it most. Finished (Everyone Claps) Video Category:The Snails Episodes Category:The Snails Category:Kidboy24 Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:Pilots Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts